<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Bright Future by Veozar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798788">Her Bright Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veozar/pseuds/Veozar'>Veozar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Gay, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Sana Futaba, Mentioned Touka Satomi, Mentioned Tsuruno Yui, Mentioned Ui Tamaki, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veozar/pseuds/Veozar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Iroha setting off for college, Yachiyo decides it's finally time to propose to Mifuyu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanami Yachiyo/Azusa Mifuyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Bright Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was won as part of a contest on r/magirecoanime. More contests will take place in the future, so check the subreddit out if you’re interested.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you packed everything?”</p>
<p>“Positive.”</p>
<p>“And your roommate. You think you two will get along?”</p>
<p>“She’s nice!”</p>
<p>“What about—”</p>
<p>“Yachiyo.” Iroha sighed in exasperation, the normally patient girl reaching her limit for once. “I’ll be fine. I went over all of this with my mom already, don’t make me do it again!”</p>
<p>“I know,” Yachiyo said. She rubbed her temple. “But I’m still going to worry.”</p>
<p>“Let her fret, Iroha.” The woman who stepped into the room smiled softly as the scene. “You know how much of a mom Yachan can be.”</p>
<p>After all these years, Mifuyu still had the same dress style. She wore the red tunic, black shorts, and knee length stockings Yachiyo was familiar with. Yachiyo, meanwhile, was wearing an azure, ankle length dress. It was custom made to have a single, deep pocket. The perks of being a model.</p>
<p>“Oh, please.” Yachiyo rolled her eyes. “You’re the one who’s always spoiled them, Mifuyu.”</p>
<p>Mifuyu laughed. “I suppose that’s true.” She walked to the center of Mikazuki Villa’s living room, where Yachiyo and Iroha were talking on the couch. Sitting between them, she wrapped an arm around Yachiyo.</p>
<p>“Honestly, I want to worry a little myself,” Mifuyu said. “This is the first time any of you are going to college.”</p>
<p>Yachiyo still had trouble believing it, sometimes. Iroha was 18, out of highschool, and about to leave for college. Logically, she had always known the day would come eventually, but it felt far too soon.</p>
<p>“Tsuruno is running a restaurant on her own,” Iroha pointed out. “That’s far bigger than me going to Kamihama University.”</p>
<p>“It’s Banbanzai,” Yachiyo said. “Though I will admit that Tsuruno has improved the place greatly as its owner.”</p>
<p>It was true. Since she had taken ownership of Banbanzai, the approval rating had risen to 70 percent. The restaurant was no longer known for being completely average. Instead, it was known for, well, just being a pretty good Chinese restaurant.</p>
<p>“You know, Iroha,” Mifuyu said. “As a college graduate myself, I feel as though I should give you some tips before you leave.”</p>
<p>Iroha frowned. “Didn’t you take online classes?”</p>
<p>Mifuyu sputtered. “The skills would still apply!”</p>
<p>“What skills?” Came a voice from the edge of the room. Felicia barged in, sitting across from them and inserting herself like she always did.</p>
<p>“Mifuyu is trying to help Iroha adjust to college easier,” Yachiyo explained.</p>
<p>“It’s just more school, isn’t it?” Felicia asked, her hands on her knees. “I don’t get why you’re going, Iroha. As soon as I’m out of highschool, I’ll be done with education forever!”</p>
<p>“We’ll see about that . . .” Yachiyo muttered.</p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Yachiyo sighed. “You should probably get going, Iroha. Ui will be driving there with you, right?”</p>
<p>“The whole family will be,” Iroha confirmed. “They’re all going to help me move in.”</p>
<p>“Then we shouldn’t keep them waiting,” Yachiyo said.</p>
<p>“Hey, Iroha, think I can crash at your dorm some nights to get away from Yachiyo?” Felicia asked.</p>
<p>“You will do no such thing.” Yachiyo narrowed her eyes, giving Felicia the kind of look that threatened a major scolding. “If I find out you did, you’ll be doing all the chores in the house for the next month by yourself.”</p>
<p>Felicia’s eyes widened. “What?! That’s not fair!”</p>
<p>“I’m not saying you’re not allowed to visit,” Yachiyo said. “But you better get permission from the school, Iroha, and me first. Understood?”</p>
<p>Felicia groaned. “Fiiiiiine.”</p>
<p>Iroha giggled. “I’m going to miss this. Will you be okay, Felicia?”</p>
<p>“Of course I will,” Felicia said. “Sana is still here, after all.”</p>
<p>“Get going, Iroha.” Mifuyu smiled. “We’ll all be sure to visit.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Iroha said. She gave each of them once last hug, then set off.</p>
<p>“It’s just us now . . .” Yachiyo said, sitting back down on the couch after closing the door.</p>
<p>“So it is . . .” Mifuyu stared into her eyes. Yachiyo couldn’t help but stare back.</p>
<p>“Ugh, are you two going to be gross again?” Felicia asked. “I’m heading to Banbanzai.” With those words, she left from the same door Iroha had just gone through.</p>
<p>Yachiyo smirked. “Now we’re really alone.”</p>
<p>Mifuyu snickered. “It always feels sort of mean whenever we do that.”</p>
<p>“Felicia will take the excuse to hang out with Tsuruno, and she’ll get free food. I’m not about to pour my heart out for her.</p>
<p>“I suppose that’s true.” Mifuyu sighed. “They’re growing up so fast, aren’t they? All of them.”</p>
<p>“Yeah . . .” Yachiyo gazed longingly at the door. “Soon, even Felicia won’t need us.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true, Yachan . . .” Mifuyu leaned into Yachiyo, making her smile. “She may become independent some day, but she’ll always need our support.”</p>
<p>“You think so?” Yachiyo asked.</p>
<p>“I’m positive.” Mifuyu kissed her cheek. “Just look at Touka. She no longer needs me to teach her morals, but she still calls me up at least once a day.”</p>
<p>For all the mom jokes that were made at their expense, Yachiyo and Mifuyu really did see the younger Magical Girls as their children. After everything had happened with the Wings of the Magius, they had wanted to make sure none of the kids would have to suffer anymore. With Mifuyu teaching Touka morals and going through pharma-medical school at the time, and Yachiyo balancing college with her modeling job, they’d only been able to do so much. However, once they graduated, they had put their attention into making sure the girls all had bright futures ahead of them.</p>
<p>It helped that the two of them had started dating a few months after the Magius disbanded.</p>
<p>They fell silent, content to lean into each other for a while. Yachiyo couldn’t help but think about how lucky she was. She had come so close to losing Mifuyu back then, that she still had nightmares about it even today. Her dreams were haunted with images of Mifuyu’s soul gem cracked, her eyes never opening.</p>
<p>Yachiyo shuddered.</p>
<p>“Are you alright, Yachan?” Mifuyu wrapped her arms around Yachiyo. “I can get you a blanket if you’re cold.”</p>
<p>Yachiyo shook her head. “I’m fine. Thanks, Mifuyu.”</p>
<p>Mifuyu smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. That was enough to bring Yachiyo’s mood up.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you’re feeling old,” Mifuyu teased.</p>
<p>Yachiyo grimaced. “Don’t even joke about that. We’re 22, and barely out of college ourselves.”</p>
<p>“Still, doesn’t caring for them make you feel just a bit more mature than you should be?” Mifuyu asked.</p>
<p>It would have been more accurate to say she had always felt more mature than most her age, ever since she had made her contract. Maybe even before that. To survive as a model, maturity was necessary.</p>
<p>She still had room to grow. Even now, it was time for her to take another step.</p>
<p>“Hey, Mifuyu,” Yachiyo said. “Can we head outside real quick?</p>
<p>“Huh?” Mifuyu blinked. “Oh, sure, Yachan.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” The two of them got up, and after putting their shoes on, walked out the door. The front yard of Mikazuki Villa was silent, besides a few birds chirping. The sun shone down brightly on them, not a single cloud in the sky.</p>
<p>“Did you want some fresh air?” Mifuyu asked, turning to her curiously.</p>
<p>“Actually . . .” Yachiyo considered her words. “I wanted to talk with you.”</p>
<p>“Okay . . .” Mifuyu frowned. “But why out here?”</p>
<p>Right . . . this was the hardest part. Yachiyo knew that Mifuyu shared her feelings, but the fear of being rejected was too strong for her to think logically. After all, Mifuyu had broken up with her former fiancé once they started dating.</p>
<p>There was nothing for Yachiyo to do except go for it.</p>
<p>“Mifuyu . . .” Yachiyo swallowed. “We’ve known each other for over a decade now. Almost half of my life has been spent with you.”</p>
<p>“It has been a long time,” Mifuyu said, smiling. “After all our time together, I can’t imagine life without you.”</p>
<p>Yachiyo’s heart was racing at her words. “I feel the same way.” She wasn’t sure how her voice was able to come out normally. “That’s why . . .” She faltered, the words getting caught in her throat.</p>
<p>“Why what . . .?” Mifuyu asked. Was that . . . hope in her eyes?</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Yachiyo got on her knees. “That’s why . . . I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”</p>
<p>She reached into the pocket of the dress she had made specifically for this moment. Inside was a small box, half purple and half blue. As she pulled it out, she heard a small gasp from Mifuyu. Then, finally, she opened it, revealing the contents to the love of her life.</p>
<p>“Mifuyu . . . will you marry me?”</p>
<p>“Yachan . . .” Mifuyu’s voice was choked up, and tears were falling from her face, but she had the largest smile Yachiyo had ever seen on her. It was beautiful, heart pulling, and radiant all at the same time.</p>
<p>There was just enough time for that thought to register before Mifuyu threw her arms around Yachiyo. “Yes! Yes, of course, Yachan! A thousand times yes!”</p>
<p>Yachiyo smiled just as brightly as Mifuyu. Then, she kissed Mifuyu, putting all of her passion into that single gesture. Mifuyu returned with equal fervor, and Yachiyo lost track of how long they remained that way, holding onto one another. Eventually, the need for oxygen won out, and they separated to take in air.</p>
<p>Given the chance, Yachiyo took the rings out of the box. They were karat gold rings, shaped like the sun and moon. Holding the moon one, she slipped the moon shaped ring onto Mifuyu’s finger. That caused a fresh wave of tears from both of them. Still, Yachiyo held out her hand, and Mifuyu put the sun shaped ring on her finger.</p>
<p>Hours had been spent thinking of the perfect rings for them. In the end, Yachiyo figured that this way, they would each carry a piece of the other’s soul with them at all times.</p>
<p>Mifuyu gave Yachiyo a soft look that made her heart melt. “I love you, Yachan.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Mifuyu.” They embraced once more, holding tightly onto one another in front of their home.</p>
<p>Together, they had ensured that all of the younger Magical Girls had bright futures ahead of them. In that moment, though, Yachiyo felt her future might be the brightest of them all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>